Blindsided
by hedgehogthewriter
Summary: Sizzy AU where Simon and Isabelle first meet at Pandemonium. Note: there WILL BE some changes to the characters because this is an AU, but you'll have to read to find out. Probably slow-burn, as all my multi-chapter fics are. Will be a sort of Romeo and Juliet/star-crossed lovers AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've been working on this thing forever, and I finally finished the first chapter last night, kinda short though, sorry. I wasn't going to post this until I finished Ch. 2, but here it is anyway. I'll try to get Ch. 2 up later today... hopefully sooner rather than later.**

She walked into Pandemonium, just like she did every Saturday night. She didn't think tonight would be any different than any of the other hundred times she'd been here. There was the same stench of fog and sweat, the same pulsing lights that were almost blinding, and the same pounding music that threatened to deafen all the people there.

Isabelle made her way to the dance floor and pretended to lose herself in the dancing, even though her senses were still on high alert. She was always careful to pay attention for any demons who may be lurking about the premises, or any hot guys she might want to mess around with.

After dancing in the center of a mass of a hundred strangers, Isabelle walked over to the bar to catch her breath. She would never buy a drink (far too risky in a place like this), but she knew it was a good place to meet someone to talk to for the night. She picked a stool and looked around at her possible entertainment for the night. She saw a guy who looked attractive enough, with light brown hair and bright green eyes. He turned his head slightly and the point at the tip of his ear became visible. Isabelle cursed under her breath. She wasn't interested in getting involved with another faerie at the moment.

"Is something wrong?" The boy next to her asked. Isabelle looked at him, noticing him for the first time. He had black hair and brown eyes. Pretty average for the most part, but there was something different about him that Isabelle couldn't quite put her finger on.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just trying to enjoy myself," Isabelle answered.

"And are you?" The boy asked.

Isabelle smirked. "A little more than before."

"Good," he smiled back.

Isabelle and the boy talked for about a half hour, but Isabelle hardly noticed the time passing. She was actually enjoying herself talking and flirting with him, as opposed to just doing it for the thrill.

After a while, the boy looked out into the crowd, and a shadow passed over his face. He suddenly became more serious than he had been before.

"I need to leave now," he said.

"Ok," Isabelle answered, surprised to find herself somewhat disappointed. "Wait. Before you go, what's your name?" Somehow they had forgotten to introduce themselves.

The boy smiled. "I'm Simon. And you are?"

Isabelle tucked some stray hairs behind her ear and answered, "Isabelle."

Simon turned to look at the crowd of people once more and seemed to be anxious about something. He turned back and leaned in close to Isabelle. "Can I see you again tomorrow?" He asked so quietly Isabelle hardly heard him.

Isabelle was speechless. This certainly wasn't part of her plan for tonight. She was not expecting to be having any second dates any time soon. And yet, there was something about Simon that told her that she _had_ to see him again. So she nodded.

Simon smiled. "Great," he answered. Then he gave her an address to a restaurant and a time to meet the next day.

Simon turned away from Isabelle and disappeared into the crowd of people on the dance floor. Isabelle tried to watch to see where he went, but he seemed to have vanished. Isabelle shrugged it off. It was easy enough to lose someone in a crowd like that.

Isabelle had no reason to stay at Pandemonium after Simon left, she had had her fun for the night. She made her way back to the Institute and into her room without anyone even noticing. She wasn't too worried. She wouldn't have gotten in trouble for being out, she just preferred to avoid the confrontation.

As Isabelle readied herself for bed, she couldn't stop thinking about Simon. There was something nagging at her, something about him that was unusual. Isabelle shrugged to herself and figured it was probably just the lighting or whatever they were pumping into the fog machines that night. She fell asleep smiling, still thinking about Simon.

 **Kinda just an intro so far, but let me know what you think! Note, this is an AU so there are some differences in the characters' lives and personalities. I think I'll spoil too much if I say more, though, so I'll just keep this as a brief warning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I didn't get this finished quite as soon as I'd promised, but here it is, nonetheless. Sorry, it's kinda short again.**

The address on the paper led Isabelle to a restaurant called 'Tenefern', which is a fairly common Downworlder restaurant, though not as popular as Taki's. Isabelle was concerned for a minute, but figured that enough mundanes still ate at the restaurant that it probably wasn't that big of a deal. She went in and sat in a booth, waiting for Simon.

She noticed him the second he walked through the door, but something seemed different about him. He seemed paler than she remembered, and colder somehow. By the time he reached the booth and sat down, her nerves were on end and she knew exactly the reason why.

"You're a vampire," Isabelle whispered.

Simon stared at her for a moment, his mouth open slightly. He looked like he was about to deny it, but after a look at Isabelle's very serious and very accusatory face, he closed his mouth and looked down at the table.

"Yeah, I am," he said. He looked at her closer again. "And you're one of the Nephilim."

Isabelle nodded, even though he hadn't really been asking it as a question. Isabelle didn't know what to do. Sure she'd had flings with Downworlders before, but she had really thought she felt a connection with Simon. A connection that could lead to something more than just a casual fling. She desperately wanted to have more than a casual fling, even if she would never admit it to anyone else. But she knew she couldn't have that with a Downworlder, her parents and the Clave would never accept it.

Isabelle stood up and started to walk out of the restaurant.

"Isabelle, wait," Simon called after her.

Isabelle stopped, but didn't look behind her. She so wanted to turn around and walk back to him, but she knew she couldn't. Instead, she just kept walking toward the door and left the restaurant.

He couldn't believe it. She was a Nephilim, a Shadowhunter. How could he not have noticed in Pandemonium? Simon figured it was just because it had been so dark, and there had been so much fog. But he had to be somewhat thankful he hadn't recognized what she was at first. If he'd known what she was, he never would have started talking to her, and never would've met her.

But maybe it would've been better if he'd never met her. Now he couldn't get her out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her, even though he knew how much trouble he'd been in with Raphael if he knew Simon was thinking about a Shadowhunter. Simon realized he had to see Isabelle again, even if he shouldn't. He told himself seeing her again would be what he needed to forget her, but if he was being honest with himself, it would do the exact opposite. But he _needed_ to see Isabelle again.

He knew he couldn't go to the Institute to see her. Regardless of the fact that he was a vampire and he couldn't physically set foot on the Institute property, he would practically be declaring war by even walking within a block of the Institute. So that was out of the question. The only way he could think to see her again was by finding her at Pandemonium, which he knew she went to frequently.

So he went to Pandemonium. Every single night, searching for her and waiting for her to return. He went every day for a week and a half, and was beginning to lose hope. Maybe she'd figured he'd do exactly this and was avoiding him. Maybe she just wasn't as interested in Pandemonium as he'd thought. One night, after almost two weeks of waiting, he was about to leave and completely give up on ever seeing her again. He stood up from the bar stool where he'd been sitting and turned toward the door, when he stopped in his tracks. She was standing by the door, staring straight back at him.

 **I definitely will not have the next chapter posted as soon as this one, let me just start with that. Sorry. This story is difficult to write for some reason. Maybe once I get more into the story it'll be easier. We'll see. Anyway, let me know what you think of this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry, this is another short chapter.**

Isabelle didn't know what to do with herself. She couldn't stop thinking about Simon. After seeing him at the restaurant and realizing what he was, she went back to the Institute and straight to her room. She didn't cry, because she never cried, but she wanted to. She couldn't believe he was a vampire. This had to be some cruel, sick joke. Perhaps Raphael, the head of the New York vampire clan, had purposely sent Simon to make Isabelle go crazy. Yes, that had to be it. Simon must have just been some kind of distraction sent to her. He didn't actually feel anything for her. Isabelle tried to convince herself it was the truth.

And yet, she still couldn't go back to Pandemonium. She knew there was a chance he would be there, and she couldn't bear to see him again. She avoided going to Pandemonium for a week. She didn't even really want to go. She found she had no interest meeting new guys if those guys weren't Simon. But she knew she couldn't see Simon, so she was trapped in a sort of paradox resulting in her spending her nights alone in her room.

As the end of the second week of her self-proclaimed probation from Pandemonium neared its end, Isabelle figured she could probably return to Pandemonium. There was no way Simon would still be looking for her after so long, and she could use a distraction.

She entered the club and started looking around for possible conquests. She froze in place when she saw him. Simon, staring straight back at her.

Simon started walking toward her, and she wanted to retreat, flee, go anywhere else but here, but her feet refused to comply.

"Hey," Simon said as he approached her.

Isabelle couldn't say anything, just stared into his deep brown eyes.

"You've been avoiding me," he added.

Isabelle looked down, somewhat ashamed. Who was she to hide from a guy? She was Isabelle Lightwood, heartbreaker. "I was hoping you wouldn't be here tonight," was all she said.

Simon put his hand under Isabelle's chin, forcing her to look back at him. "Well, I'm here. Can we talk?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"No one has to know. I won't tell Raphael and you don't have to tell the Clave. All we're going to do is talk." There was a fierceness in Simon that compelled Isabelle to agree. She nodded and followed him to a quiet corner of the club.

Isabelle waited for Simon to say something. He's the one who dragged her over here. He could start the conversation.

Simon took a deep breath. "I can't stop thinking about you, Isabelle."

Isabelle's breath caught at the way Simon said her name. "I can't stop thinking about you either," she admitted. She looked up at him and saw the hopeful look on his face. She hated to crush that look, but she had to state the obvious. "But this can't work out. I'm a Shadowhunter. You're a vampire. It's literally forbidden by everyone. We'd both be hunted by our own people as traitors." Isabelle sighed and started to turn away.

Simon grabbed Isabelle's shoulder and turned her back to face him. "I don't care what anyone else thinks. Just one date. Agree to go on one date with me, and no one has to know. If you still think it's impossible after that one date, then I'll never bother you again." His voice got quiet as he said those last words, as though it pained him to speak them. But Isabelle believed he was honest, and would stay true to his word. How much trouble could one date get her in?

She nodded, and smiled shyly. "Fine. One date."

 **Yeah, this story is moving really slowly. I think the next chapter is going to be interesting, and a bit longer. But that'll mean it'll take longer to post. Bear with me, please don't give up on this story yet!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, sorry for the wait. Here it is, probably (hopefully) the best chapter so far. Just as a quick note before you read, I haven't quite decided what will be included in this story. Like I don't know yet if Simon is a Daylighter, I don't know if Jace/Clary are even in the story at all... yeah... I mean it might not make any difference, because they might not make an appearance, but we'll see.**

Isabelle was nervous for her date, and she had no idea why. Actually she did have an idea. An idea with dark brown eyes and vampire fangs. She got ready for the date in record time, or, well, a record for slowest time. She snuck out of the Institute, although she wasn't quite sure why she was sneaking. She was allowed to leave whenever she wanted.

She made her way across the city to Taki's, where she and Simon had decided to meet. She opened the door and saw Simon sitting at a booth, with a single red rose on the table in front of him.

Simon almost didn't notice her when she walked in, he was so focused on the table in front of him. He seemed a little on edge, his hands clasped together tightly and his leg shaking under the table. He looked up when Isabelle walked over and smiled.

"I was getting a little nervous that you weren't going to show up," he admitted.

Isabelle smiled. "Come on, I'm not that late," she teased.

Simon looked down at the rose again. "Oh, um, this is for you," he stuttered. He picked up the rose and handed it to her.

Isabelle felt her cheeks warm up. She was actually blushing; she couldn't believe it. It was just that she'd never gotten a rose from anyone. Or at least not like this. "Thank you," she said softly.

"So, what did take you so long to get here? Someone at the Institute holding you up?" Simon asked.

Isabelle laughed. "No, I just take a long time to get ready. No one at the Institute would really care about me leaving for a little while."

"Oh. It's just that I don't really know anything about what happens at the Institute," he answered.

"It's really nothing special. It's just where my family lives. Occasionally we'll be called on by the Clave, but most of the time it's just a really big, really old house."

"So what's it like being a Shadowhunter? What's the Clave really like?" Simon seemed so curious about it, Isabelle wondered if he secretly wanted to become a Shadowhunter. Not that it could ever happen, seeing that he was a vampire. But if he were to somehow, miraculously become mortal again… Isabelle shook her head at the insane thought. Nothing like that had ever been heard of before.

"I already told you Clave secrets about the Institute. It's your turn to tell me about being a vampire. How long have you been a vampire?"

"I haven't been a vampire that long, only a few years. I was sixteen when I was turned, so that's the appearance I'm stuck with. I've been living at the Dumort with the rest of the New York vampire clan under Raphael's leadership. But vampire politics are so complicated. It's awful. Raphael is the leader at the moment, but only because Camille Belcourt went back to Europe for who knows how long. Raphael's pretty cool, but he's pretty strict on us about what we can and can't do. We can't date mortals, for starters. So this right here would be forbidden if he knew about it."

Isabelle looked down at the table. "Shadowhunters are forbidden from having more than casual relationships with Downworlders," she agreed. They sat in silence for a moment before she added, "so what are we going to do about this?"

Simon took a deep breath and looked at Isabelle intensely. "We keep meeting in secret. I'm not ready to say goodbye to you. Not yet. I can't just forget about you."

Isabelle looked back at him. "I can't forget about you, either."

They stayed at Taki's for a while longer, talking and cheering themselves up after discussing the forbidden state of their relationship. Finally, they stood up and walked out of the restaurant, Simon saying he'd walk Isabelle at least part of the way back to the Institute.

About halfway between Taki's and the Institute, Simon stopped walking. "Did you hear that?" He asked Isabelle.

Isabelle shook her head, but knew not to take Simon's worry lightly. He was a vampire, and could hear much better than she could, and even with the slight possibility of danger she had to be poised to attack. She reached her right hand to her left wrist where she always kept her whip coiled, but only felt her own arm. She looked down and saw that her whip wasn't there. And she hadn't brought any other weapons with her because this was, after all, a date. A perfectly normal date that she shouldn't have to bring weapons to. Isabelle sighed, but decided to just hope that Simon had just heard a cat or something.

All of a sudden, a giant blue demon came out of nowhere.

Simon made a hissing sound as his fangs emerged. Isabelle took a step back, realizing she would be useless in a fight against a demon without her weapons. Sure, she was trained in hand to hand combat, but that was useless against a demon.

Simon turned back to look at Isabelle. "What are you doing? You're a Shadowhunter, fight!"

Isabelle couldn't hide the fear from her face. "I don't have any weapons. I must've left my whip at the Institute." She was prepared for Simon to yell at her for being stupid and a pathetic Shadowhunter. It's what her parents or brother would've done.

Instead, Simon's face mirrored Isabelle's fear for the briefest of seconds. Then he turned back to the demon and stepped between it and Isabelle.

"Come at me, demon!" Simon yelled at the blue creature.

The demon simply growled and started moving toward Simon. Simon ran to meet the demon and started attacking it with vampire speed. He bit his fangs into the demon's neck and pulled away flesh. The demon tried to fight back, but Simon was too fast for it. Simon finally managed to remove the head of the demon from its body. He threw the head while the body started thrashing and finally collapsed.

Unfortunately, Simon didn't realize he had thrown the head directly at Isabelle. Isabelle saw it flying at her, and there was so much demon ichor that if it touched her skin, it could very likely kill her. But she couldn't move, she was frozen in place. The world seemed to move in slow motion as the demon head flew toward Isabelle. Simon turned his head and saw Isabelle's predicament. He ran to her with lightning fast speed and pushed her to the ground. The demon head hit the wall that had been behind Isabelle with a disgusting thud.

Simon was now pinning a shocked Isabelle to the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. I couldn't move. I—you saved me."

Simon smiled down at Isabelle, who suddenly became very aware of their position. She could feel every place Simon's body covered hers, and although his body temperature was cold, she felt a sort of heat surrounding them.

Simon seemed to notice their position as well and stood up. He reached a hand down to help Isabelle stand up as well. They were still standing close to each other.

"Thank you," Isabelle said, looking up at Simon.

Instead of voicing a reply, Simon leaned down and kissed Isabelle.

Isabelle reached out and wrapped her arms around Simon's neck, and he put his arms around her waist.

Neither seemed to be able to get enough of the other. Eventually, though, they finally pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Isabelle?" A voice called out from behind her. Isabelle's heart stopped. She knew that voice. It was her brother.

 **Another note: this is before Malec. That might become part of the story later, but I don't know for sure. So this is when Alec is all "Downworlders bad. Clave good." Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
